


A Few of my Favorite Things

by RydenWayWeekes



Series: 30 Week OTP Challenge [8]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: "Ryley" Ross - Freeform, 30, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Crossdressing, Guitars, M/M, Shopping, Week 8, Weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydenWayWeekes/pseuds/RydenWayWeekes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See this? This is the product of not procrastinating (entirely) everything to the last possible minute! It took me some time to come up with a good idea for this week because of some stuff happening in my personal life, but once I locked into one idea, the words just sort of came out... Anyway, I hope you like this and that you take some time to give me some feedback. Feedback is always appreciated! :D</p></blockquote>





	A Few of my Favorite Things

Ryan’s fingers skim over the soft fabrics of the items on the rack. Out of the corner of his eye, he spies a very bored and pouting Brendon standing by the register. He makes his way over to the younger boy with an armful of scarves and a smile that’s halfway to apologetic, which Brendon merely rolls his eyes at and stands to the side so the store clerk can ring up Ryan’s purchases.   Ryan tries to ignore Brendon and politely answers the clerk and even manages to scrounge up a tiny smile that isn’t entirely faked.

“How many scarves do you actually need anyways?” Brendon huffs when they’re outside the store, trudging through the hallway of the nameless mall in a nameless town.

“Not all of us can survive solely on Pop-Tarts and Rock Band you know?” Ryan rolls his eyes at him to make his point.

“I’m just saying,” Brendon continues. “I mean, you only have one neck, how many scarves are really necessary? It’s not like we spend hours out-of-doors in the North Pole or something, and even then, these don’t look like they’d be that warm” he tugs at the corner of a shopping bag Ryan carries.

“I like them, they’re part of my fashion statement” the taller boy shrugs.

“And what statement is that?” Brendon tugs at the strands of the scarf the guitarist is currently wearing and smirks. “Is it that you like to be choked?”

Ryan sticks his tongue out at Brendon and smiles. “Among other things, y’know” he waggles his eyebrows suggestively and giggles softly.

“I think you’ve been reading too much Palahniuk” Brendon shakes his head and puts his arm on the Ryan’s shoulder, “We’re getting worried about you” his tone is fake-solemn and he does all he can not to laugh on his face in the middle of the mall.

“Oh yeah? Who’s ‘we’?” Ryan raises an eyebrow.

Brendon shrugs, “People, you know.”

“Sure...” Ryan nods his head slowly then grabs hold of Brendon’s hand and pulls him toward yet another store.

“A boutique” Ryan corrects him when the shorter starts protesting.

“I thought boutiques were mostly for women” Brendon crosses his arms just outside the display of colorful silk scarves of the store.

“Not necessarily” Ryan decidedly looks away, which is all Brendon needs to confirm his thoughts about the majority of the store’s clientele.

“I won’t be long, I promise” Ryan pleads, squeezing Brendon’s hand once and giving him wide puppy-eyes to which the latter only laughs.

“Dude, those so not work on me! I basically invented that puppy look to get what I want” Brendon laughs even harder when Ryan’s pleading look turns into a frown and then a scowl.

“You did not” he scoffs. “You stole that look from Pete”

“Whatever, I perfected it. And the point is, I’m immune to it”

“Can’t you just come with me? I promise this is the last store” Ryan smiles and, Brendon is not sure, but he looks like he might be about to get down on his knees and beg.

Brendon crosses his arms and points a finger at his chest. “That’s what you said 2 stores and 30 scarfs ago” he shakes his head. “You know, I think now I understand a little better why you and Spencer are best friends”

“Oh, shut up” Ryan bats the finger away. “I don’t take nearly as long as he shopping for shoes”

“Different drugs, same addiction” Brendon shrugs. “I need some new strings and I think I saw a music store awhile back, so why don’t you go and do your thing and meet me there when you’re done?”

Ryan deflates. “Because shopping alone is boring.”

“Should’ve thought of that before” Brendon waves a hand at him and turns back on their tracks, hands on his pockets.

Ryan sighs and starts making his way around the store when an idea floats into his mind. He turns away from the scarves displays at the front to the store and navigates toward a rack of dresses at the back. A mischievous smile spread across his lips. This’ll probably prove Brendon that when left to his own devices, Ryan can be quite surprising.

 

Brendon tries on another of the guitars at the store and strums a few chords. He’s fallen in love with this one, a cherry red Les Paul. Of course that is also what he thought of the white Stratocaster. He would buy both; he’d even give up eating Pop-Tarts for a month, if it wasn’t for the lack of space in their tiny tour bus. Hell, he’d buy the whole music store if he had the space. He sighs and unstraps the guitar, placing it back on the stand and goes back to admire the instrument the store guy had shown him earlier. The guy had said it was called a Chapman Stick, an awesome combination of a guitar and piano, he’d certainly heard of it but had never seen one with his own. Brendon’s fingers itched to play it, to feel the weight of it against his chest and learn how to make beautiful sounds with it.

“Hey there, do you mind pointing me towards the brass bass strings?” a slightly familiar voice shakes him from his daydreaming.

Brendon turns around, prepared to tell the person that he doesn’t work here, but he can point out someone who can help him… Her, Brendon realizes as a small look reveals someone wearing flats, leggings and a short skirt. He raises an eyebrow; he’s sure he recognized the voice. He tilts his head up to look her in the eyes and say something at least because this is not the time to stare at girls like a creep, when he’s met with an unmistakable pair of eyes and the sound dies in his throat.

“Cat got your tongue?”  The girl, person… Ryan says as he tugs softly at a strand of his hair and bites his bottom lip.

Brendon turns a shade of red, much the same as the one in Ryan’s lipstick and bursts out laughing. “What did you do?”  He asks in between giggles when he manages to compose himself enough to speak.

“Like it?” Ryan cocks his hip and flutters his fake eyelashes –they’re about a mile long, they _have_ to be fake- at Brendon.

“I don’t even want to know how much convincing it took from your part to get sales people to help you chose all that” Brendon says amidst another burst of laughter.

Ryan shakes his head. “I didn’t. Get anyone to help me, I mean. I chose all of it myself and then pretended I was shopping for my girlfriend” he flashes Brendon a winning smile.

“And how did you change into it, then?”

Ryan shrugs. “Bathrooms”

Brendon crosses his arms and tilts his head to the side, an amused smile replacing the laughter. “Let me get this right, you went into the guy’s bathroom and…. Ryley” he makes a gesture encompassing all of Ryan, “came out?” He grins, “Ry is this your own elaborated way of literally ‘coming out’? Because I gotta say, it’s pretty ingenious”.

“Ryley?” Ryan raises an eyebrow. “I think if I _were_ to choose a woman’s name I would use something less obvious. Anyway, I didn’t do that” he huffs. “I went into the Girl’s bathroom”

There was another round of laughter courtesy of Brendon. “Ry, you went were no man has gone before!”

Ryan barely shrugs and looks away.

Brendon quickly pulls out his cellphone and snaps a picture of a wide-eyed Ryan.

“What are you….” Ryan stage-whisper yells at him.

“Oh, this is too good not to keep photographical evidence of” Brendon shakes his head with a chuckle. “Don’t worry; it won’t end up being ‘accidentally’ leaked to the media, the similarities between me and Pete end far away from that”

Ryan sighs, “It better not!”

“What would you do if it did, hit me with your purse?” Brendon giggles.

“You would feel my wrath Brendon Beatrice Urie” Ryan says flippantly.

“That’s not my middle name” Brendon scoffs.

Ryan looks at him, face carefully blank. “It would be when I’m done with you”

Brendon grins and softly kisses Ryan’s cheek. “I won’t be long, Darling” he slurs and looks from the corner of his eye at the store guy who’s eyeing them with mild curiosity. He walks away from Ryan and gets his purchases ringed up while the other waits for him by the store’s entry.

“What did you buy?” Ryan asks eagerly when Brendon reunites him and they walk together towards the mall’s exit.

Brendon shrugs, “Just a few things”.

“Elaborate please” Ryan rolls his eyes. “What kind of guitar did you buy?”

“A red Les Paul and some extra strings, for some reason I keep breaking my E’s and G’s” Brendon shrugs. He smiles softly, “Actually, now that I think about it, the guitar kinda reminds me of you. This ‘you’ at least”

“Oh, Really?”

“Yeah, it’s a good reminder” he gives Ryan another kiss, this time on the lips. “Speaking of, what are you going to do with all of this girl clothing?”

Ryan shrugs as they go through the door and perches huge sunglasses upon his nose, further extending his girl-look. “Burn them maybe”

“Shame, I kinda liked that skirt” Brendon replies airily.

“I’ll see what I can do then” Ryan smirks and rolls his eyes behind the tinted shades.

**Author's Note:**

> See this? This is the product of not procrastinating (entirely) everything to the last possible minute! It took me some time to come up with a good idea for this week because of some stuff happening in my personal life, but once I locked into one idea, the words just sort of came out... Anyway, I hope you like this and that you take some time to give me some feedback. Feedback is always appreciated! :D


End file.
